


Untitled

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Unrelated Hamilton oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bullying, Fights, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When Philip gets into a fight his father has to come down to the school and deal with the principal.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> FYI. I got a little heated writing Alex's rant and wrote this in like an hour or so. But somehow the idea came into my head by reading https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812513 while it's incomplete they update a lot so please check it out.

Philip Hamilton inherited many traits from his father and evident to anyone who has spent more than thirty minutes with the two, stubbornness is one of them.  Height being another.  Which brings Philip where he is now, standing up at his all 5’5 against two easily 6’ foot tall douchebags who thought it was okay to bully a same sex couple.

“You’ll be next if you don’t mind your own business Hamilton.”  

“Try me.”  Philip takes a step forward.

“You really don’t want that.”

“Try me.” Philip repeats, and is honestly a little shocked when he’s punched in the jaw.

“I get it. You’re a fag too. That explains the hair.” Hamilton straightens up but is punched again. He’s waiting for them to say the right thing before he flies off the handle. “Why don’t you go cry to mommy? That’s right you don’t have one.” That doesn’t bother him Eliza has been a mother figure to him since kindergarten. “Well, your daddy used to be your mommy which probably explains a lot. Being raised by a-“ Philip attacks then. Full force he doesn’t stop until he’s on the ground being kicked and wheezing. Eventually a few teachers pull the other two off and sends the three of them to the office. Philip pats his pockets looking for his inhaler, and panics a little when he only feels his phone.  He starts counting his breaths in his head. When the office door opens and Georges who looks almost exactly like Lafayette walks in wincing at his state.

“I believe this belongs to you.” He holds out Philip’s inhaler.

“Thanks.”

“Want to get cleaned up before your dad gets here?”

“Please.” Georges leaves and comes back with a damp paper towel, and starts wiping his face where some blood got on it.

“I can’t do much for your hair but,” He’s cut off when Alexander basically runs into the office.

“What happened?” Georges stands up allowing the man access to his son.

“A couple of homophobic assholes picking on a same sex couple.” Philip is still wheezing and Alex runs a hand through his son’s hair frowning.

“Was it you and Georges.”

“No, it was-“ Philip breaks off coughing leaning forward. Alexander looks at his son’s boyfriend who looks vaguely panicked.

“Go to his locker and get his emergency inhaler.” Once they’re alone he speaks softly. “Hey Pip, take a few deep breaths.” The younger Hamilton tries to but just ends up wheezing shaking his head. “Come on, it’s John’s turn to cook tonight and he was going to make that chili you like so much.” Once he gets his medicine, and his breathing under control he leans against his dad and holds his boyfriends hand.

“It’s my ribs.” Is the first thing he says and the other two tense. “I wasn’t even going to hit them just distract them enough until the others could get away.” Phil started to get worked up again.

“Shh, we’ll talk about this once we get home.” Alexander soothes. By the time the principle walks in.

“Mr. Hamilton and…” He turns a looks at Georges, “After seeing the damage done by your son we’ve come to the conclusion to suspend him nine days.” Alex tilts his head to the side slightly and both Philip and Georges prepare themselves.

“I believe you mean the damage done to my son. He was defending two other students who by the way where being bullied.”

“It’s county policy, he assaulted at least two other kids.” The couple share a look.

“Assault? You talk about it like he did the wrong thing. He didn’t I’ve always taught him to stand up for what he believes in and for others who can’t do it for themselves. So answer me this, would you rather have two girls kill themselves over bullying or a couple of bruised kids.” The principle hesitated. “All school’s claim to have a zero bullying policy but when they see the kids being bullied they turn a blind eye to it, and punish the ones that stand up against. Really it’s a shame. Tell me what would you tell me if I came to with a bullying complaint that my son and his boyfriend were being harassed for holding hands.”

“I would most certainly take into consideration all sides of the story.”

“Bullshit, you would say you would view both sides with an unbiased opinion, hell you might even care about it until you find out what it’s for and then you’ll just give the ones doing it a smack on the wrist in public while encouraging them behind closed doors. So please be honest with me is my son safe at this school or should I consider removing him?” Philip furrows his brows at his dad silently thanking that Georges wasn’t involved so Lafayette wouldn’t be here as well.

“Our students welfare is our top priority here at-“ Alexander stands up albeit he can’t loom over anyone but he can strip down their defenses in seconds.

“Again fucking bullshit, even if this wasn’t a matter of social justice I know that you would be on the other’s side because not only is he gay, he’s a mixed child and you like so many other figures of authority can’t see past their own egotistical nonsense and you’re not even willing to try. You’re just some fat overpaid white guy who thinks that because he promotes falsely I might add a safe learning environment that automatically makes him a friend to the students and their families well guess what? I can see right through this little act of yours and if anything ever happens to my kid again believe me you’ll be hearing from more than just me. Now if you excuse me I’m going to take my kids home and do not try to stop me from checking out Georges because I am on his list. Or feel free to call his father if you would like, but I can bet he’d be less pleasant to talk to than I am.”  Alex leaves the room with the teenagers following behind him.

                When they get to the apartment John and Eliza are in the living room. John is the first one across the room and immediately starts asking questions.

“Who did this? What happened? Did you break their shins?”

“Douchebags, bullying not me, and maybe some bruises.”

“Speaking of bruises you mentioned your ribs. Shirt off Pip.” Alex says and tries to school his features at the bruises that covered his son’s midriff.  Georges stands up and goes to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To beat the shit out of the bastards that did this.”  Philip follows him grabbing his arm.

“You’re eighteen, you can get tried has an adult if it’s too bad. Georges just please sit with me.”

The adults go to the kitchen not before Alexander gives his son a pointed look when the couple lies down on the couch.

“What was that about?” Georges asks wrapping an arm around his boyfriend kissing the top of his head.

“I have no idea.” Philip gets as close as physically possible before resting his head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
